


Interzone

by IronPunk



Series: Cupid's Victim [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPunk/pseuds/IronPunk
Summary: Lorne makes a surprise visit to Parrish's work.





	Interzone

**Author's Note:**

> An addendum to Cupid's Victim, but it might make sense if you haven't read it. A big thanks to my wonderful beta domtheknight.
> 
> This was originally posted over on wraithbait/lj under nunshavingfun, but I cleaned it up a bit so some things may be different. http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11821
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was shortly after Lorne had moved in with Parrish that he visited Parrish at his work. It had been a complete accident, at least on his end. He had been harangued into going to a nursery by McKay and Lorne did not understand why McKay wanted him there until he saw a certain botanist unloading plants.

Lorne groans, but McKay had already dashed off. The coward. Before he can duck out of sight, Parrish turns around and freezes. Lorne waves lamely and walks over.  
  
"So... This is where you work?"  
  
"No," Parrish replies tightly, "I work for their supplier. I was just dropping off a shipment."  
  
"Oh," Lorne replies. "That's cool." Stupid.  
  
Parrish continues to stand there and it was not long before he starts fidgeting.  
  
"Um. McKay brought me," Lorne explains. "He said he needed help lifting things." He waves his hands aimlessly.  
  
"Oh." Parrish looks sort of... disappointed?  
  
"So..." Lorne tries to change the subject. "Why don't you work at some fancy research place?" He immediately regrets it when he saw the stricken look appear on Parrish's face.  
  
"I did once," Parrish admits reluctantly, "but I quit."  
  
"Why?" Lorne questions despite his better judgment.  
  
Parrish turns red. "Let's just say we didn't see eye to eye."  
  
Lorne is saved from replying when McKay appears. "... tomatoes. Can you believe that?" McKay rants.  
  
It was one of the few times Lorne was actually thankful for McKay's loud mouth and bluster.  
  
"Hello, Rodney," Parrish says bemusedly, all traces of annoyance vanishing. Leave it to McKay to bring out the soft side in people. "What brings you here anyway?" Parrish asks.  
  
"Were you not listening? Tomatoes. Tom-at-oes." Rodney enunciates the word as if he was talking to a small child or one of the minions that worked at his lab.  
  
"I just brought some in, but they are still in the back. I'll just," he gestures behind him with his thumb before he turning and walking into the back of the nursery.  
  
"McKay..." Lorne growls but was quickly cut off by McKay.  
  
"I was just... I know you... I'm sorry. I thought I was helping."  
  
Lorne sighs and rubs his face with a hand. He couldn't get mad at the guy. McKay actually thought he was helping. "I'm just going to go wait in the car," he replies.

~~~

When David reaches the back of the store, he leans against the wall with his head in his hands. He has no idea why he had gotten so angry at Evan's innocent question about his work. Evan didn't know anything about him; of course, he would be curious about where his new roommate worked.  
  
Evan had no idea that David had quit his research position because his research team leader had tried to get sexual favors from David in return for keeping his position on the team. Or that his leader tried to blackmail David after he had rejected his advances. David had taken the case to the Human Resources department and had eventually received heavy compensation to keep quiet about the incident while the other man got to keep his job.  
  
David had quit the same day he cashed his check and never looked back until today. He did not want Evan to know about his reasons for quitting or about Stephen Parker, his abusive ex-boyfriend. The last thing he needs is for Evan to think he was some sort of victim. David had enough trouble being around the other man without having him know the gory details about his embarrassing past.

~~~

That night, David came home later than usual. He had spent as long as he could at Rodney's before they sent him home so they could go to sleep.  
  
When he got home Evan was not waiting up for him as David had feared, but instead, there was a pot of African Violets on the table along with a note. He walked over to the table and picked up the note to read it: "I thought you might enjoy these –Evan."

~~~

  
The next day Evan walked by the table to find the violets and the note were gone. Instead, there was a bag of peanut butter m&ms and a new note that read: "Likewise. –David."


End file.
